Royal Heights
by QWoods
Summary: MultiFandom of Gossip Girl, 90210, The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars. More shows may be added such as The Lying Game, Secret Circle and One Tree Hill or Sex and the City. In the world of Gossip Girl with characters from all over television.


On the Upper East Side of Manhattan the heir to many billionaires, actress, actors, musicians and a few others who should never be mentioned live, under the watchfull eye of Gossip Girl. GG is the one who has the scoop on anything that the Elite do. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, as long as it's juicy it's posted on Gossip Girl's blog for the world to see.

SPOTTED: B leaving the Waldorf penthouse and sliding into a limo. The N twins parting ways, the sexy Nate heading to Central Park and Naomi down Fifth Avenue. J & E bagles in Central Park.

-Empire Hotel

Teddy Montgomery wakes up naked in an Empire Hotel room surrounded by rose petals. On the pillow next to him he finds a note.

_Last night was nice, let's do it again sometime._

Teddy rubs his face and looks around for his clothing.

-Central Park

Elena: Jeremy should be here Jenna, I just...

Elena is bumps into someone and drops her phone. She bends over to pick it up and when she looks up she sees the gorgeous Nate Archibald. Boyfriend of major bitch Blair Waldorf and brother of major bitch Naomi Archibald.

Nate: Are you okay?

Elena: Yeah...sorry, just a little distracted today.

Nate: No problem, you go to Constance right...you'll be a junior tomorrow?

Elena: Yup, can't wait.

Nate: See you tomorrow then, just try not to bump into me when you see me.

Nate runs jogs off down the path with a wave and a smile. Elena waves back and as he turns down the path she spots Jenny Montgomery and Eric Van Der Woodsen and jogs in their direction.

Elena: Hey, have you guys seen Jeremy?

Jenny: Nope, not since like two days ago.

Eric: Why is everything okay?

Elena: Yeah, fine...just give me a call if you've seen him.

Elena jogs off toward the city and out of the park.

Jenny: I hope everything's okay with Jeremy yesterday when I saw him he was hanging out with Damien Salvatore.

Eric: The hot Damien Salvatore with the blue eyes and dark hair.

Jenny: Ewww, look who has a crush.

Eric: I just pay attention to detail.

Jenny: Yeah whatever, I have to meet Teddy back at the home so I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Eric: Tell your brother I said hi!

-Barneys

Blair: Dorota when I'm revealed as Queen on Gossip Girl tomorrow after school I have to look fabulous. Plus I have to have something nice for Nate to wear when he stands at my side just incase they use a picture with him in it.

Dorota: Ms. Blair you will look lovely in anything that you have on.

Blair: Your right but I didn't ask you to speak, I need something new...like that right there.

Blair spots a navy blazer, trimmed in gold with gold roses for buttons and a gold crest with an A on it. PERFECTION

She walks toward the blazer that is on display and points to it. "I want it". She hears someone else say the same thing as her and looks to her right to see Naomi Archibald. Twin sister to her boyfriend Nate.

Blair: Sorry, I saw it first Archibald.

Naomi: Like hell you did, the blazer's mine bi...

"Actually that's the only one that we have left and there is someone that had it on hold and is here to pick it up now". The store clerk tells them.

Naomi: Who the hell...

"Hello Girls", the two of them whip around to see Headmistress Queller holding the blazer on a hanger.

Blair: Hi...that's yours huh

Queller: Yes, it is fabulous isn't it, they'll be making more soon you should really put your order in for the next line...only ten are being made, we could be like a group or team of Sophisticated Fashionistas.

Naomi: Um, oh I just forgot I gotta call Jen.

Blair: Dorota! You really shouldn't be on your feet for so long, you look tired, let's go home.

Blair & Naomi: Bye Headmistress Queller!

The two girls and Dorota dash for seperate exits and leave Headmistress Queller there shaking her head.

Blair: Disgusting isn't it, old people trying to have taste.

Dorota: Yes , ewww disgusting...have you heard from about maybe returning home tomorrow?

Blair: No Dorota, I haven't heard from her today, or the week before that, or the week before that...so stop asking me the same question. The only thing you should be worrying about is helping me prepare to rule Constance.

-Gilbert House

Elena searches through Jeremy's room for something. She goes in his closet looking through his jacket pockets and finds drugs. She shakes her head in disappointment and stuffs it in her pocket. She gets on a stool to check the top shelf of his closet and falls over and falls through a door in the back of his closet. She looks up to find herself in a dusty hidden room that hasn't been entered in a very long time. She opens her cell phone to find a box that says the Twins. She her birth certificate for Katherine Gilbert. She is shocked and grabs the files and information that she finds and exits the room and the house.

-Montgomery penthouse

Jenny: Hey Teddy you didn't come home last night, what where you up to?

Teddy: Stop being nosey, Rebecca wanted us to come home so she could speak with us on Ovoo, to wish us a great first day of school tomorrow or something.

Jenny: She could've just called, it's just like her to be so over the top with things.

Teddy: That's our sister...hey has Eric spoken to Serena at all?

Jenny: No, he says none of them have...not even Lily.

Teddy sists in silence while setting up a chat with Rebecca.

Jenny: You miss her don't you?

Teddy: Yeah, I do, just think about how you would feel if Eric disappeared and went to boarding school without a goodbye and never called.

Jenny: Well she was Blair's bestfriend too, you guys should've just hung out.

Teddy and Jenny burst into laughter at the thought of Blair and Teddy becoming bestfriends. Yeah they were both bestfriends with Serena but without Serena they didn't really have too much fun together.


End file.
